Tan parecido a ella
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. A veces me pregunto si cuando ve a mi hermano se acuerda de mí. Porque yo lo hago cada vez que mi reflejo me observa en el espejo.- [Una vista más a la relación de Yamato con su madre, y un poco del abuelo Takaishi].


No puedo creer que este sea mi fic número 100. Parece que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, por momentos. Algunos de los primeros son un asco, lo admito, pero no podría borrarlos a pesar de eso. A los otros todavía les falta también para ser considerados de buena calidad, quizás algún día. En fin, que me alegra llegar a este número. Y por eso, este fic, en uno de mis fandoms preferidos y con uno de los personajes que más quiero. Eso.

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Tan parecido a ella. **

- Hemos llegado.- Escuchó a alguien comentar delante suyo mientras el avión terminaba de aterrizar. Yamato se estiró ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie y echarse la pequeña mochila café al hombro. Takeru, a su lado, se acomodó nuevamente el gorro, con una mirada somnolienta.

Había ido desde que tenía como nueve años, y seguía haciéndolo cada que tenía suficientes vacaciones, sin fallar ni una vez. Era ya una costumbre que tenían adquirida, él y su hermano, y de la que no pensaba deshacerse fácilmente.

- ¡Yamato, Takeru!- Un señor rubio, con una gran barba y una chaqueta de piel, les hacía señas a lo lejos, mientras ellos terminaban de tomar su equipaje. El menor se apuró a sonreír y regresar el saludo con ambas manos bien estiradas mientras el mayor simplemente levantó la derecha en señal de haberlo visto.

Al principio había dudado. Era un país completamente diferente, en el cual tendría problemas de comunicación y no estaría cerca de su padre. Pero la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con su hermano, en un territorio más neutral, le había parecido única, sin poder rechazarla realmente. Así que el pequeño Yamato había empacado con premura todas las prendas que había considerado necesarias y había estado toda la noche en vela esperando.

- ¡Abuelo!- Takeru se fundió en un efusivo abrazo con el señor Takaishi, que aún le sacaba más de veinte centímetros de altura y lo doblaba en masa corporal.

- Takeru, este año creciste demasiado.- Contestó, colocándole la mano al hombro.- Yamato.- Se giró a observar al primogénito de su hija, que se encontraba un par de pasos atrás.- Eres igualito a Natsuko.

Yamato sintió una espinita de dolor en el pecho. Le encantaba su abuelo, siempre tan desenfadado, tan libre y tan genuino como muy pocas personas; eso lo llenaba de vitalidad y le quitaba muchos años de encima. Pero, el tenerlo cerca siempre le recordaba directa o indirectamente a su madre, y esa era una herida que todavía no sanaba. No del todo.

- ¿Iremos en la moto, abuelo?- Preguntó el menor, al ver que su hermano simplemente había cerrado la distancia, ligeramente ruborizado.

- Claro que sí, no podría ser de otra manera.- El hombre los dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, caminando con seguridad.- Creo que este año ya estás en edad para que te enseñe a manejarla, Yamato.

El rubio hizo un sonido para darse de enterado y apuró el paso. Siempre le había costado romper el hielo al regresar a Francia, pero en un par de días estaría más que acostumbrado al constante parloteo de su abuelo y de su hermano, que parecían no callarse nunca. La genética, suponía.

- Me dijo Natsuko que entraste al equipo de baloncesto.- La cena sobre la mesa, Michel intentaba ponerse al corriente con la vida de sus nietos, cuyos platos rebozaban de lasagna, el platillo favorito del anfitrión.

- Sí, bueno... no es la gran cosa.- Takeru sonrió, pensando que seguramente su madre había hecho un gran alarde del asunto, ya que el abuelo era un deportista consumado.

- Claro que lo es. Ahora crecerás todavía más rápido, te saldrán músculos y no podrás quitarte a las jovencitas de atrás; justo como tu abuelo.- Agregó, con una sonrisa pícara, recordando los días de su juventud.- Debemos jugar pronto; espero no estar demasiado oxidado.

Takeru asintió, esperando ser lo suficientemente bueno para dar pelea, pero no demasiado, no quería ganar tampoco. Aunque, tal vez podría presumirle a Hikari que por fin había vencido al obstinado Takaishi. Si, no era mala idea.

- Si no lo comes caliente, ya no estará bueno.- Yamato comía en silencio, su plato aún a la mitad, cuando el jefe de la casa le hizo el comentario, tenedor en mano. Así que Ishida tomó un bocado más de lasagna y tragó despacio.- ¿Tu aún no practicas deportes, Yamato?

- No.- Contestó, bebiendo un sorbo de agua. Su abuelo siempre lo presionaba para que se uniera a algún equipo en la escuela, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Simplemente no le parecía interesante.- Con las clases y la banda apenas tengo tiempo.

- ¿Banda?

- ¡Yamato formó una banda!- Se apresuró Takeru, cuyo plato estaba prácticamente vacío.- ¿Verdad hermano? ¡Justo como papá!

- Eso es excelente.- Apoyó el hombre, cruzando las manos.- Seguramente con eso también atraes a muchas chicas.

- Sólo unas cuantas.- Repuso, dirigiendo su mirada al plato.- Realmente eso no importa, lo hago porque me gusta.- Y era verdad, siendo la música el mejor medio que tenía para expresarse.

- En ese caso, tendrás que darle un concierto privado a este viejo.- El Takaishi mayor rió, antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su comida.

Casi una hora después, el rubio entró a su habitación, dejando la mochila en un costado de la cama. Era una habitación pequeña, con apenas una cama, una mesita de noche, una silla y un ropero; pero no le importaba, porque la calidez del lugar lo hacía sentirse como en casa. Después de ponerse una pijama demasiado holgada para su delgado cuerpo, el músico se entretuvo observando el cielo francés, decorado por grandes y densas nubes que se movían al ritmo del viento nocturno. La luz de luna entraba por la ventana y bañaba de lleno la cama. Yamato observó unos instantes más el cielo antes de acostarse a dormir.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Apenas había cerrado los ojos, el sueño había escapado, dejándolo más despierto de lo que había estado durante todo el día. Así que, después de dar un par de vueltas inútiles, y quedarse ahí estirado casi media hora, se había dado por vencido.

- Quizás una taza de chocolate caliente podría ayudar.- Con el frío del piso calando en los pies desnudos, hizo su camino hacia la cocina. Deteniéndose frente al cuarto de su hermano podía escuchar la respiración acompasada del mismo, indicándole que había corrido con mejor suerte y dormía.

Las escaleras crujieron bajo su peso cada vez que sus pies tocaban un escalón, así que los bajo rápidamente para evitar despertar a alguien, aunque lo dudaba. Ahí únicamente vivía su abuelo, la ama de llaves y su hijo, ya que el primero evitaba llevar a sus nuevas conquistas a pisar la casa donde había vivido su esposa. Reglas del lugar.

Aguantando ligeramente la respiración, Yamato entró a la cocina y, después de prepararse la cálida bebida, regresó a la sala con la taza en mano. El silencio que reinaba el lugar era tal que para algunas personas podría resultar insoportable, pero él estaba más que acostumbrado, así que se sentó en unos de los sillones, disfrutando la tranquilidad que el lugar ofrecía. Hasta que lo vio.

Ahí, a un costado, había un librero bastante grande, lleno de ejemplares que esperaban ser leídos. El rubio se puso en pie, observando los títulos detenidamente, buscando algo con qué pasar el rato. Estaba a punto de tomar un libro titulado "Cosmogonía y Mitología Grecorromana" cuando sus ojos se desviaron al compartimento que estaba hasta abajo. Ahí, asomándose curiosamente, se encontraba algo que distaba mucho de ser un libro: era ligeramente más alto y grueso, con tres argollas que sobresalían del lomo gastado, las tapas eran color verde oscuro, maltratadas por el tiempo. Un álbum. Yamato dudó un poco antes de tomarlo entre sus manos. Curiosamente nunca lo había visto, a pesar de pasar por ahí en numerosas ocasiones durante cada visita. Quitando el pensamiento de su cabeza, se enderezó y volvió a su sillón, comprobando que nadie estaba cerca. No sabía porque pero se sentía como si estuviera robando algo, o metiéndose en la vida privada de alguien; y suponía que no estaba tan lejos de lo último.

El Ishida se pasó una mano por el cabello, retirando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que insistían en meterse en sus ojos, antes de abrir con cuidado el álbum. Y observó, con grandes ojos azules. La primer foto era de su abuelo, Michel, unos treinta y tantos años atrás. Traía una camisa azul oscura con un pantalón negro y cargaba en sus brazos la que, indudablemente, era su madre. Natsuko no parecía tener más de dos años, sonriendo para su padre en vez de mirar a la cámara, con su cabello rubio corto y despeinado y sus azules ojos llenos de sorpresa y felicidad.

- Mamá.- La palabra abandonó sus labios antes de percatarse. Él nunca había visto los álbumes familiares que había en la casa Takaishi. No eran suyos, a final de cuentas. Él no había estado en la mayoría de ese tipo de momentos: momentos inolvidables, dignos de fotografías que los convierten en recuerdos invaluables. Él no estaba en la mayoría, así que no tenía sentido ver recuerdos ajenos, que lo único que conseguían era recordarle lo que le había hecho tanta falta en su niñez. Y, aún así, aún así ahí estaba, observando esa vieja foto, con sus largos dedos pasando sobre ella, como si quisiera llenarse de la ternura que emanaba el momento.

Después de unos segundos, cambió la página. Ahora su madre estaba abrazada a las piernas de una señora bastante guapa y delgada que identificó como su abuela. La niña parecía tener tres o cuatro años, con una muñeca colgando de una de sus manos mientras la otra apretaba el pantalón de su abuela. Los zafiros, en vez de mostrarse alegres, se veían preocupados, asustados, con miedo. Yamato no pudo evitar ver el parecido a la última foto que tenía de él y Takeru, cuando sus padres los habían separado. La misma mirada, llena de tristeza, llenaba las orbes azules.

- Veo que encontraste el álbum.- Una voz, delante de él, le hizo saltar en sorpresa. El rubio subió la mirada, para encontrarse con el abuelo que lo observaba intensamente.

- Perdón.- Murmuró, dispuesto a cerrarlo y regresar a su habitación.

- Ya te estabas tardando en hacerlo.- El mayor ignoró sus disculpas y se sentó a su lado, acomodándose el pantalón de la pijama antes de tomar el álbum entre sus manos.- Tu madre no viene tan seguido como me gustaría, así que hay veces que me tengo que conformar con los recuerdos.- Dijo, su mirada ligeramente ausente, añorando el tiempo que se fue.

Yamato no supo que decir, incapaz de sentir pena o lástima. Michel al menos había podido hacerse de recuerdos propios que le daban confort de vez en cuando. Él no había tenido ni eso. En noches en que su padre debía trabajar hasta muy tarde y no había actividades que lograran alejar su mente de esos temas, Yamato se encontraba pensando en su madre, a muchos kilómetros de ahí. Incluso, en ocasiones se preguntaba si Natsuko al ver el rostro de Takeru se acordaba de él. O al ver su propio reflejo, de hecho. Eran tan parecidos que podía pasar por una copia de ella, mucho más que su hermano menor. Sus rasgos eran delgados y delicados, su cabello dócil y sus ojos tenían la misma forma. Tan parecido a ella que, a veces, le dolía verse en el espejo. El día de las Madres era una de ellas, su cumpleaños otra.

- A veces me pregunto si piensa en mí al ver a Takeru.- Admitió sin pensarlo, la mirada en el piso y los puños cerrados. Su corazón latía rápido y descompasadamente, caótico, y dolía. Pero ya tenía experiencia en ocultar las emociones y, tragándoselas, se hizo el fuerte.

- Tu madre, Yamato, nunca fue buena en expresar sus sentimientos.- El hombre colocó una mano en el hombro del menor, apretando suavemente.- Siempre alejada de todos, con su cabeza en otro lado, intentando aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que era.

El menor asintió, callado, removiéndose un poco ante el contacto tibio. Él tampoco era bueno en eso, un punto más a la lista de parecidos. ¿Cuánto puede parecerse alguien a una persona que no está ahí? Demasiado, diría él.

- Pero, aunque no lo diga ni lo admita seguido, es bastante sensible en su interior.- Agregó el adulto, más para él que para su nieto.- Y cuando quiere a alguien, atesora los momentos que pasa con ellos como si fueran tesoros. No lo dudes.

El músico asintió, observando una foto de su madre cuando estaba embarazada. Se veía muy joven, con su cabello largo, casi hasta la cintura, y su mano izquierda aferrada fuertemente del brazo de su padre, que tenía una sonrisa enorme. La mano derecha de ella se encontraba sobre su vientre, como si lo estuviera acariciando, y Yamato tuvo la certeza de que así era. La ilusión era tan visible en los ojos de ambos, que estaban fijos en el estómago abultado, que casi podía sentir el amor que se profesaban en ese instante, con un futuro incierto pero esperanzador delante de ellos. Un nudo en la garganta amenazó con ahogarlo, sin poder hacer nada.

- Y esa, es tu primer foto.

El abuelo se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos ajenos rodear su torso en un fuerte e inesperado abrazo. Las lágrimas mojaban la camisa roja del pijama, mientras sollozos apenas audibles se colaban entre los largos mechones rubios que su mano, torpemente, se apresuró a acariciar. Hacía mucho que su nieto mayor lo abrazaba de esa manera, tan posesiva, tan necesitaba, pero luchó por recuperar la compostura y confortarlo, con movimientos circulares en su espalda.

- Gracias, abuelo.- Después de unos minutos, fue lo que el menor logró articular antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido en el sillón. Michel esperó un poco más para luego pararse, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y acomodarlo con cuidado entre los cojines. Después de arroparlo con una manta que tenía a su alcance, regresó el álbum a su lugar, conteniendo un suspiro. Yamato era tan igual a su madre, que casi sentía que la había abrazado y consolado a ella.

- Buenas noches, Yamato.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

¿Qué puedo decir? Le tengo especial cariño a Yamato, no puedo evitarlo.

Y sigo explorando su relación con otros personajes, esta vez le tocó al abuelo Takaishi. Espero les haya gustado.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
